Wild Irish Rose
by desraewilson
Summary: Willow attempts the resurrection spell and unknowingly sends Buffy to Galway, Ireland where Angel is still Liam and Buffy becomes an Irish gypsy. Can the two over come the odds and live happily ever after? Please read and review. It's my favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. (: I absolutely adore her! This is my favorite fiction so far, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. For now it's innocent, but I can't make any promises it will remain that way. ;) Please review this fiction. I love hearing your opinions and it makes me want to write a lot more.

**Dedication:** ashesatmidnight & frost600: We all share a love for Liam. I wrote this story for ashesatmidnight, but I could not have done it without tossing a couple of ideas around with ashesatmidnight and frost600. I hope you both enjoy it. I could not have done it without you! XOXO!

**Chapter One**

The young blonde jerked as she suddenly became aware of more around her, her keen senses alert as she took in her new surroundings. There was so much greenery, so much life. Before it she had been in limbo, waiting, always waiting. The last thing she remembered before was the look of horror on Dawn's face and all that had followed.

Buffy's feet had carried her closer and closer to the portal, and she could not help, but to think of Angel, his beautiful smile, his soft caresses, his velvety voice, and the love hidden both in his kiss and his eyes. Even after everything that had happened, he was still the one. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she swan dived off the ledge and every memory they had ever made together helped ease the pain. It was the end and he was there to comfort her.

And then there had been nothing. Buffy just existed in a place with no walls, no ceilings, no floors. She was just there in a place completely void of everything, where all she could do was wait and wait, for something … anything to happen. Death, nothing, and then life again.

Brows knitting in confusion, she studied the scenery, noting the undisturbed and flourishing nature around her. It was truly a place words could not fully describe. But then she realized, it had been described, almost perfectly. Everything about it seemed familiar, something she had seen in her mind's eye as she listened to the description. A smile curled at the corner of Buffy's mouth as she reached out to touch the wild Irish rose. It could not be it, but what else could it be?

Closing her eyes, she felt the cool hand gliding along her thigh in a tender and yet relaxing motion. His voice was like velvet on her skin as he described the one place he had escaped to during his human life. As Liam he needed that escape, that only one place could truly provide. Nothing and no one could give him that, and he had never shared it with anyone before, but he had chosen to share it with her. Buffy remembered how special she had felt when Angel told her of his life as Liam, and so she had listened intently and then clung to every memory he shared with her.

Not able to bring herself to take the rose, Buffy looked down and half-expected to find the clothes she had taken her final leap in, but she did not. The clothing that adorned her body was a bit revealing, seductive even. The fabric was soft and clung to every curve of her body, effortlessly enhancing them. Sashaying her hips from side to side she heard the tinkling sound of the decorations of her attire. Could she be? Combing her fingers through her locks, she noticed that they were a bit longer, a bit wavier, but still golden. Her eyes went lower and she did not have to really look to know that she was barefoot. Buffy could feel the moistness of the grass and the coolness of the dirt right beneath it, but what did catch her eye where the anklets that favored the bangles on her wrists.

"A gypsy…" The word slipped past the same pouty lips that Angel used to capture with his own. Buffy's heart thudded in her chest at the thought of him, and then it hit her. Angel. Human Angel. Without a second thought, Buffy took off running toward the direction she remembered Angel describing when he had told her how to get there, had revealed his secret place. Her rate only increased more as she ran, her skirt and her hair blowing in the wind her feet continued carrying her to her destination.

Adrenaline pumped through her body and she felt her Slayer abilities kick in. For the first time, she was truly happy about being the Slayer. Using her abilities to her advantage, Buffy only stopped running when she made it into town. Skidding to halt, Buffy panted as she looked around. Where could he be? From the look of the sky, it was midday and she had no idea of his whereabouts except for the pub and the place she had just left. She doubted he would be at the Pub so early. Feeling a surge of disappointment, Buffy took in the town only to catch her appearance in a window nearby.

Her skin had been kissed by the sun until it reached the point where she almost looked exotic. Her emerald eyes stood out because of the deepened tan and the natural flush of her cheeks that came about from running. Even without the hair products and the makeup, she was beautiful, utterly so. Her hands skimmed over her figure in awe, her hips sashaying unbeknownst to her at first. It felt natural. She was truly the picture of an Irish Gypsy. Squealing in delight, she covered her mouth with dainty hands as she noticed people looking in her direction.

The town was populated with the noblemen, the peasants, and what felt like the rest of the population of Galloway. It felt as if every single one of them were staring at her. She noticed the whispers, her blush deepening to a deep red. Buffy could feel the heat in her face. Why were they looking at her so intently?

Nervous, Buffy backed away from the glass and continued about her way, careful to pay close attention to everything so she could find her way back if need be. Stomach growling, she felt lost on what to do. She did not have any money nor did she have a place to stay. The magic of it all started to wear off when she realized she was homeless and could not find the one person who she knew. A look of horror formed on her face when another realization was had. She knew of him, but he did not know her or anything about her.

"Oh no." Those emerald eyes glittered with tears until they spilled down her cheeks. If she were a gypsy, she was definitely a very lost and lonely gypsy. A helplessness rose inside of her causing more tears to spill as she walked through the town. Coming to rest against a wall, she ended up sliding down it to hide her face and her tears behind her hands. Her shoulders slumped, she felt so defeated. She was in a new place, a century long before her own, with no real knowledge of anything or how to gain things that would help her survive.

It was not long before a gentle voice thick with an Irish accent reached her ears. "Don't cry, lass." The voice was so close and so she looked up and into the blue eyes of a stranger that seemed so familiar to. She felt insane. Why did he look so familiar? She could not know him.

The look on the man's face mirrored her own. Surprise, confusion, but then his features transformed to show his own realization. The Irishman extended his hand to Buffy, his hold supportive, but gentle enough not to alarm her. Relieved that a stranger was being so kind, Buffy took his hand and then she felt it. He was a demon, but the pull wasn't as strong. Brows knitted together in confusion once more as she pulled her hand free. There was no fear inside of her, nor the urge to fight or flee. The usual impending danger and evil she typically felt was not present. Could he be a good demon?

Narrowing her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak, to get her questions answered. Before she could managed to do so, the Irishman spoke again.

"Buffy?"

It caught her completely off guard, but she went immediately into slayer-mode as she took a different stance. What the hell was going on? Buffy looked wildly around her, before looking back at the demon dangerously. She was not going to take her eyes from him again until she got answers. He looked completely human, handsome even, but she had to be sure he was not following her or hurting her. The way Buffy reacted was the only confirmation the Irishman needed to be completely sure it was her. Who else could it be? She looked every bit like he remembered her to be, possibly even more beautiful than he remembered. He felt a guilt at his attraction to her, but he pushed it away. She was not his to be attracted to. Buffy was taken and he would not be the man, nor the demon to challenge that. He felt the urge to try and protect her, to keep her safe and make her feel comfortable in his presence. He needed her to trust him.

Standing up straight, he chuckled when he noticed she was still in slayer-mode. There was no need for her to be so defensive, but he would not have been able to confirm her identity without it. He intended to help her. She still looked so lost, and his plans were to erase that feeling by helping her. First, he decided, he would introduce himself after confirming once more that it really was her. Maybe she would believe him and maybe just knowing him would gain some of her trust.

A polite smile greeted her as he spoke again. "Buffy Summers." There was no question about it. He knew her. Why couldn't she remember him? Buffy frowned, "Who are you?" The Irishman only smiled in return after noting the fire in her emerald eyes, yes he would definitely help her. He would help them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** If you were left feeling a bit confused during the first chapter, you were meant to. I wanted you to experience Buffy's own confusion while not giving anything way so soon. Hopefully, I cleared up the confusion! Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. Please review this fiction. I love hearing your opinions and it makes me want to write a lot more.

**Chapter Two**

The resurrection spell the Scooby Gang had attempted had gone horribly wrong in their eyes. Buffy hadn't returned to them and the gang blamed it on the demonic activity in Sunnydale, but what they did not know was that it had resurrected Buffy in the way the Powers of Be intended it to. Buffy had been waiting for something or someone to explain where she was and why she stuck in just one place that remained unidentifiable to her, but yet still no answers were given to her. She just was for such a long time and then suddenly she wasn't anymore. Months had gone by, but to Buffy it had felt like years of nothing until it felt like she, herself, had become nothing.

Forced to move forward, all of those in Buffy's previous life grieved her and continued on without her. Nothing and no one could bring her back to them. When Buffy was pulled out of the place of limbo, her questions were still not answered and her memory was foggy. All she knew was that she had taken a leap and had landed in a place where she had almost forgot everything, including herself. The only image she had held onto was Angel, and when she had returned to Earth, only the memory of him and the last memory she had experienced rushed back to her. The rest of her life came back within minutes, but still she was left confused and she hoped the Irishman smiling at her had some answers.

"The name is Doyle, pretty lass, and I'm a friend of yer' Angel, or I was."

His kind eyes held her own, but Buffy still felt so much confusion. She didn't know where to start because she had so many questions. Where had she been, why had been there, and why was she back? Those were definitely the top three. Stomach rumbling again, embarrassment flashed on her features as she apologized. Doyle waved her off with another smile.

"How 'bout we get ye some food an' then I'll do my best to answer all of those questions in yer' eyes?"

Hand resting against her stomach, she finally released a laugh for the first time in a long time. "Please." She'd do anything for some food, but more so for answers. If she could, she'd trade one for the other, but from the looks of it she didn't have to.

Offering his arm, Buffy took it, a little hesitant at first. She wasn't used to such politeness anymore. It threw her off and maybe that's what she didn't really favor about it. Still, any friend of Angel's she knew she could trust because she still trusted Angel. The two of them left the town of Galloway, arm in arm, with everyone scowling at the two of them. Doyle could not help, but to chuckle. "It's me they're scowlin' at darlin'. They don't really favor a scoundrel like me in these parts." Doyle knew deep down, that it was Buffy's beauty and her Gypsy attire that was partially to blame, but he didn't want to upset her. He wanted to keep the Slayer as calm as he could. It'd be best for everyone.

Still he could not help, but to watch her as she eagerly took in every person, or object with childlike wonder. It was refreshing, even more so when he realized that she was not only taking it in, but searching for someone. Emerald eyes raked over every surface, only returning to Doyle when she heard his amused laughter. "Angel's not here lass, but Liam is. I'm guessin' ye'd like to see him, meet him?"

Was she that transparent? Buffy tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as their eyes met and she grinned. "You know I do." Her heart rate increased again at the thought of a human Angel. Liam … She desperately wanted to see what he looked like in this day and age, but she wanted to see him in the sunlight, direct sunlight.

"Where is he?" It sounded more desperate than she would have preferred, but she was almost desperate to find him.

"He's around." Those two words reminded her of Angel and she could still feel the heat of the Bronze and smell the leather of his jacket against her skin. Buffy smiled at the memory, he had been so cryptic, but yet so effective.

"_I heard a rumor there was, uh, one less vampire walking around making a nuisance of himself."_

"_There is. Guess I should thank you for the tip."_

"_Pleasure's mine."_

"_Course, it would make things easier if I knew how to get in touch with you."_

"_I'll be around."_

"_Or who you were?" His smile had sent chills all over her body, but she continued on. "Well... Anyway, you can have your jacket back."_

"_It looks better on you." _

Doyle's crypticness annoyed her just as much as Angel's had. She wanted to scratch both their eyes out. Why could no one ever give her a clear answer? Buffy felt frustrated and it was quite evident. Crossing her arms over her chest, she kicked at the dirt as they walked down the road until she realized she didn't know how she could get cleaned up. Grimacing, she decided to sulk in silence and Doyle could only remain amused beside her. She was certainly a wild one, but he had no doubt that Liam could handle her just fine once all her questions were answered.

Growing impatient, Buffy finally broke her silence. "You didn't bring me out here to try and kill me did you?" She was only partially serious, and the other part was a joke to try and get her mind off not knowing a damn thing.

Doyle cocked his head to the side to observe her. "And if I said yes?" Before she could come back with a quip of her own, Doyle threw up his hand. "We're here, lass."

"Where is here exactly?" Eyes widening at the small cottage before her, Buffy was taken away by its simple beauty and the way it was hidden by the nature growing wildly and freely all around it. Without waiting for Doyle, she continued forward. She didn't sense any demons, but the one following close behind her. Glancing back at Doyle when she arrived at the door, she waited for permission to open the door. Receiving the nod she had looked for, Buffy twisted the knob and pushed open the old door.

The cottage was clean, but it looked lived in, and spacious for such a small cottage. Buffy decided it's because he really only had necessities in the home. There were no real decorations in the home. He just had the essentials.

"What do ye' say we eat some of this stew and I'll explain everything I can?" Doyle led her to the kitchen where he took down two bowls and filled them both with the stew he had eaten for lunch. It was a little cold, but from the ravenous look she had in her eyes as she gazed at the stew, Doyle didn't think she'd mind it being cold. Taking a seat at the table after setting down both bowls and utensils, he could not help but to feel bad about the way she practically attacked the food.

All Buffy knew as the cold stew slid down her throat was that it felt like she had not eaten in such a long time. The hunger was so intense and the quick way she ate her stew until there was no more left her feeling sick, but yet she still leaned forward seeking out answers.

Pausing mid slurp, Doyle lifted a brow, watching her watch him. Setting his spoon back in the bowl, he rubbed his hand over his thighs a little nervously. He was pretty sure she would be happy about it, but he could never tell with women. They were strange creatures. Rising to stand he took the bottle of Whiskey and lifted it to bring it to his lips. Before it touched his lips, he decided to be hospitable. "Would ye like some lass?"

Although she felt as though she needed a drink, Buffy declined. "I just want answers."

Pouring the amber liquid down his throat, Doyle did not even wince when it burned all the way down. Taking his seat again, he set the bottle on the table.

"Well it began for me, the moment I died. I was sent to this place, completely white …"

At Buffy's recognition, he chuckled. "I take it ye know of it then lass?"

Buffy nodded mutely, she hated that place.

"I found myself standing before the Powers That Be and I was given a reward of sorts, as their Champion, a new start on life, but I had one last thing to do for them. I was to wait for ye, and explain what happened to ye, and why yer here."

Unable to stop herself from interrupting, she spoke, "What am I here?"

"This is yer reward, as close to happiness as they can give ye. Ye were resurrected, and now ye will live and die in this time alongside Liam if it is truly meant to be."

Eyes going wide, Buffy felt faint. She had to be dreaming. Doyle fell silent, noticing the different greens in Buffy's eyes now that they had widened so much.

"Is this real?" Standing abruptly, Buffy's hands went to her hips as her eyes narrowed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

The Powers The Be didn't care. All they ever did was make Angel and her sacrifice everything for people that didn't know they existed, or what they had given up to protect them.

Doyle stood, his arm extending so he could try and soothe her as best as he could. "It's real, lass. Yer allowed happiness, the normal life Angel wanted for ye." Feeling his own chest constrict, he decided that the sooner they met, the better off they would all be.

Nodding in the direction of the back door, he hoped that Buffy would follow him. He had something to show her.

"Take this path back to the place where ye began. When ye reach the creek, cross it and continue on along the path. It'll take ye right where yea need to be."

She had to do it alone. It had to happen without being forced.

"What is it going to lead me to? Where's Angel?" Buffy felt her nervousness heighten. It was all way too much to take in.

"Ye'll know when ye get there."

And with that cryptic set of directions, Buffy set out to find whatever it was she was supposed to be searching for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** Heads up! Muirnín means darling, sweetheart, beloved. Just a little warning, it might be a bit NC-17. We'll say it is just to be careful! Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. (: Please review this fiction. I love hearing your opinions and it makes me want to write a lot more.

**Chapter Three**

Begrudgingly Buffy made her way down the worn path, paying more attention to the details around her after what just happened. Maybe it would just make sense on its own. Buffy didn't even want to start trying to make sense of it all. What about Angel? Didn't he deserve some kind of reward, redemption even? Her thoughts shifted completely to him. She felt like a traitor for being so eager to see Liam, but Buffy assumed that maybe Angel wouldn't mind because it was him after all, just the human him. The more she thought about it, the more the frown on her face increased. Then again, it wasn't him. Everything he had done as Angelus and after it made Angel the man she knew him to be, the man she loved. Could she love Liam? Buffy wondered what Liam would be like as her feet carried her forward. Would he be anything like Angel? She could not remember Angel drinking, smoking, or whoring about. Angel had been guilt ridden, intelligent, understanding … Her mind ran away with details, positive details that described Angel. There were things about Angel that initially intimidated her, and things that still intimidated her. Would Liam posses those same characteristics or at least similar ones?

"It would nice to his eyes absent of guilt, absent of pain." Buffy prayed that Liam's eyes would hold laughter and happiness. She wanted him to have what Angel could not have, but what she wanted most was for Angel to be able to have that too without Angelus being released upon the world. Sighing in temporary defeat, she looked in front of her, really looked, and she saw it. The creek. Dashing over to the creek, she didn't bother with stopping and figuring out how to cross it. Instead of crossing it, Buffy ran right in, the cool water wrapping around her feet and legs. The water chilled her, her teeth chattering, but Buffy remained strong.

"I can get clean!" Buffy clapped her hands excitedly as she walked deeper into the creek hiding snugly between the land. It was deeper than expected, but that pleased her immensely. Realizing she needed to keep her clothes dry because of the chill in the air, she ran back out of the creek excitedly. Finally, a place to bathe! Pulling at the bangles on her wrists and her ankles, she shimmied a little as she tugged at the skirt. Eyes going wide, she looked around to make sure no one could see her. Hearing a rustle she called out, "Hello?"

Her nose crinkled, "And now I sound like one of those idiot girls in the scary movies." Laughing to herself she waved it off, assuming it was animal as she continued to shimmy out of her skirt.

Unbeknownst to her, a stranger had taken the opposing path leading to the creek. Coming to visit his good friend Doyle, Liam had been thoroughly surprised to see the blonde Gypsy in the creek. Hearing her shouts, he chuckled to himself. She was beautiful with both her skin and hair glittering in the sunlight. The natural hardening of his member in his pants made him wince as it tented the trousers that he wore. Noticing her emerald eyes turn in his direction, Liam practically threw himself behind a bush. Liam could not take his eyes of the tiny blonde before him. It was like she went there to tease him, and she was doing a damn fine job of it. Since when did gypsies become so beautiful? She could not be the typical gypsy.

Mesmerized by her beauty, her every movement, a strangled groan escaped his mouth as he watched her shimmying out of her skirt, before easing the blouse over her head. Unable to tear his eyes away from her, Liam found himself taking a step forward. This wicked woman had him under a spell, he swore it. Another step was taken to get a better view of the skin she had revealed to him. Raking his eyes down Buffy's naked body, he gazed appreciatively at her breasts firm and perky until his eyes swooped lower to the flat of her abdomen, before finally reaching the neatly trimmed blonde curls between thighs he could already imagine himself between. As Buffy turned from him he felt a surge of disappointment until he was given the perfect view of her apple bottom. Liam wanted to take a bite. Unable to hide himself any longer, he stepped out and gazed at her unabashedly.

Her hair falling freely around her shoulders Buffy walked deeper into the water, squealing as the coolness engulfed her body. It reminded her of Angel's hugs. The coolness always surrounded her, soothed her. Dipping below the water, Buffy's body grew used to the cool water, so much so that it really was quite refreshing. Coming to the surface she squinted her eyes as one hand rubbed the water out of them. She could see a tall figure standing on the opposite side of the creek. Glancing down at her body, she breathed a sigh of relief at it being hidden from view.

Panic rose in her system the moment the figure started nearing her. How was she going to get out and get her clothing? Struggling to find the words to speak, Buffy felt like hiding beneath the water until he went away. From the determined way he walked, she could tell her had no intentions of going away. As the man stepped into view, Buffy saw him clearly. She didn't want him going anywhere! Especially not away …

This was not how she planned meeting him, but from the heated look he gave her, she knew he didn't mind too much. And then he was stripping out of his clothing, before she realized what he was doing and what his intentions were. Caught up with seeing him in the sun, it was only after he pulled off his boots and shirt that everything registered.

"What are you doing!"

Liam's eyes jerked in her direction, a chuckle falling from his lips as he undid his trousers. "I'm joining yea, lass."

As appealing as that sounded, Buffy swam away from him, gasping when he started pulling them down, revealing that even as a human he went commando.

"No, no you're not! Get out. Get out. Get out. Hand me my clothes." Sputtering the words she was torn from looking at him and looking away. A flush entered her cheeks and she felt like drowning herself to hide her embarrassment. It had been so dark her first time and the times before when she and Angel worked themselves up during foreplay, it had always been night out as well, the rooms dimly lit. Now she could see him, standing beneath the sunshine, naked and looking every bit like a Greek God.

"Yer a fiery lil' thing aren't ye' lass?" His eyes twinkled with mirth as he walked to the edge of the creek.

"I …" Buffy fumbled over what to say, her blush only deepening when she noticed his manhood standing proudly. He was so big! How did he fit? And then she remembered how when she felt desire curl in her tummy. He had gotten her really aroused, that's how he fit.

"It's alright lass, ye can look I don't mind." Walking into the water, he stopped when it reached his waist.

"I'm not looking!" Flabbergasted, Buffy tried to defend herself, but failed miserably. "I wasn't, really." Boy was that the biggest bold face lie she ever told. She hadn't just looked, she had imagined what could follow. Mortified, she went to hide behind her hands. It was in that moment, that stupid decision, Buffy sank beneath the water.

Alarmed, Liam threw his body out toward her, his arm extended to try and grab her and pull her from beneath the water. Grabbing her arm firmly, he pulled her to him firmly, Buffy only realizing what was happening once they were chest to chest. Squirming against him, she went to shove him away, but froze when he ground out, "Lass…" The heated gaze caught her own as she looked up into his eyes, and then she felt it. "Oh!" Her entire body had warmed beneath that gaze, but feeling his manhood against her belly had her ready to faint. "Angel…" Buffy breathed as he held her. Of course she could have gotten away, but really … she just didn't have the strength, nor the want.

Pulling her tight little body against his own, he dipped his head down and sucked her earlobe into his mouth, before nipping at it. She could feel his breath, yes his breath, tickle her ear as he purred out. "I've been called many things muirnín, but never an angel. Never that." Groaning, Buffy had to shake off the feeling of desire. She could not win his love if she gave it up so quickly, but it had been so long, so very long. "I can't." It came out as a whine as she pushed away from him and swam to the shore. Walking out of the water, she no longer cared about him seeing her. He had seen enough, felt enough in the water, but then so had she. Hiding her face with her hair, she pulled her clothes off the branch she had laid them on.

Squeezing the water out of her hair after pulling on her clothing, Buffy looked in his direction with such longing. Watching him walk out of the water, she knew it was going to be a long wait. Sad and yet relieved to see him dressing again, she turned to leave, but realized finding Liam had been her destination. Was she supposed to head back now? "I have to go." Buffy didn't want to be rude, but she didn't know what to do. She felt sixteen all over again.

"Aye, as I." Liam closed the distance between them and pulled her flush against him once more, only to dip his head and steal a kiss from the lips he swore were already calling to him. Buffy's breath caught when his lips captured hers in a kiss that ended up like every kiss she shared with Angel, out of control and completely heated. His arm encircled her waist as he held her against him, nearly picking her up off her feet. Lips parting in invitation when she felt Liam seeking entrance into her mouth, she moaned into the kiss at the first touch of his tongue against hers. Tongues massaging against the other, Buffy squealed into the kiss when his hands slipped beneath her skirt to slip over the material of her bloomers. He was so very different than Angel, who had been so ashamed of his desire for her. Liam seemed like he really believed he could have her, deserved to have her. There was no fear of tainting her or being too happy. In fact, he was quite the opposite and that was something she noticed again when he tried to lower her to the ground.

"No sir!" Buffy protested, mentally kicking her own ass for doing so. Pushing against his chest, she was relieved when he stood back up, but still did not release her. Liam's look of innocence made her laugh. Doubling over, laughter bubbled up inside of her and spilled over her. It had been hard to get Angel to touch her when they first met and then impossible when he came back from hell. Now she could not keep Liam off her. Wiping at the tears in her eyes, her giggles finally came to a stop as she straightened. Liam chose that moment to introduce himself. "Liam O'Shea."

The introduction only made more laughter come forth. Buffy covered her mouth with her hand, the laughter leaving her flushed and completely happy. "That doesn't mean you're getting anywhere with me Liam O'Shea."

His brow shot up, his hand came to rest against his chest as he tried not to smile as he feigned surprise. "Ye wouldn't be talking to me, would yea, muirnín?" It was murmured as he began closing the distance between them again.

"I am! No back off you beast!" Her hand was thrown up to ward him off, but it only enticed Liam further. "Aye, a beast I am." Waggling his brows at her, he reached out for her, but Buffy jerked away laughing. "I'm not kidding, Liam, stay back or I'll …"

Liam's eyes were hooded with yearning for her, "Or ye'll what …"

"I'll … I'll… STAY BACK, Liam! Shoo!" It was hollered in desperation as she kept backing away from him.

"Is this a challenge then, lass?"

Meeting his eyes, she shivered all over despite the lust heating her body from the inside out. Reading him, she squealed as he lunged in her direction, almost managing to grab her. Darting away from him, Buffy took off without warning.

"Aye, a challenge then." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he ran after the young blonde who had managed to keep his complete attention for the afternoon. He had more plans than just catching her, he intended to release in her.

**Author's Note:** So, how did you like Liam? ;) Catch & release!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note**: You'll see more interaction and dialogue in the next chapter. ;) Liam has his own plans. It's going to be one hell of a ride! Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. (: Please review this fiction. I love hearing your opinions and it makes me want to write a lot more.

**Chapter Four**

Liam could still feel her body beneath his, the warmth as it surrounded him, as he gazed down into beautiful emerald eyes. He had brushed the blonde hair out of her face as he leered down at her goofily. He had won. With one look over her shoulder, he had leapt forward and knocked her to the ground. The two immediately went to the ground and from then on it had been a fight as they rolled down the small hill trying to pin the other. The intensity behind her gaze surprised him. Never had a woman looked at him the way she did in that moment. Pulling back from her, he removed his hands from her thighs. Why was she looking at him that way? Noblewomen often looked at him with disgust, but later ended up allowing him to sate their desires anyway. Some women looked at him with love, and others clung to him. But never, not even once, had he witnessed something so raw, so intense in a woman's eyes before. It scared him. The Gypsy woman was trying to put him under a spell. She had to be. And yet he could not ignore nor fight his attraction to her. There was far too much spirit in her and it pulled him in. It lured him.

Pushing to his feet, his brows had shot up in surprise at her declining his hand when he offered to help her stand. She had done it herself, stubbornly, and had stared at him with silent pride. Their eyes had only broken contact when he had heard the sound of a horse and carriage. It was his parents. He could tell. His home was in the same direction and immediately the horses had come into his view. They had long been broken of their spirits. When the horse and carriage had come to a stop, he turned to introduce Buffy to his parents, but she had been nowhere to be found. It was like she had disappeared and he believed it to be Gypsy magic. Ignoring the disapproving looks of his parents, he decided to head back home to visit his sister, Kathy. He'd do anything to get the Gypsy out of his mind, and visiting his friend Doyle would only make him curious as to know if Doyle had seen her around or not. He needed to exchange one female's attention for another, and Kathy was the only female's attention that he ever sought out. She was his heart.

Buffy's feet had carried her away from Liam and back to the small cottage belonging to Doyle where she had explained everything to Doyle who had only smiled almost knowingly. For the next few days, she remained almost invisible. At night she worked out her frustrations on the demons she tracked down, and during the days she did everything she could to avoid Liam. Guilt had entered her system, and she vowed to keep her distance until it faded and she figured things out. It just wasn't fair. Angel deserved to be there. He needed to be. There had been something missing from Liam's eyes that day and she had realized it was the absence of Angel. She could not find him anywhere, and it felt like she had been cheating. Why did the Powers that Be toy with her heart so much? They should have known better. Did they expect her to find happiness with Liam when her heart still belonged to Angel?

And while Buffy beat herself up with guilt and took it out on the demons of Galloway, Liam had searched everywhere for his beautiful Gypsy woman. He knew that if he didn't see her, he might go mad. She was all he could think about. Even the Whiskey didn't take away the images of Buffy away. He knew he had to have her so that he could get her off his mind. That's exactly what it had to be. She was a conquest, a difficult one, and he'd have to find her, seduce her, and then be free of her. Determined to do just that, Liam roamed the town of Galloway, always keeping an eye out for her.

Damn near defeated, Liam returned to his scandalous ways, visiting the pub and taking turns between bar wenches and noblewomen. The problem was that they were never her. He could find release, but only after closing his eyes and imagining they were the blonde Gypsy that haunted him. Still frustrated after turning to whoring and drinking, he decided to speak to his friend Doyle about her. Maybe he had imagined her. Maybe she really did have him under some kind of spell.

To keep his mind of her, a very sober Liam rose with the sun and went to work at trying to break his new stallion in. Dressed in black pants and a white, long-sleeved white shirt, he spent hours beneath the sun. His tan standing out nicely and contrasting perfectly with the white of his shirt. His hair was loosely pulled back in the beginning, but had fallen free of the confinement long, before Doyle and Buffy had ever arrived. It would be a surprise to them both because Doyle had not said a word to either one of them. He would feign innocence if asked.

Doyle led Buffy to the house out the outskirts of town, the one that everyone knew of, and most desired to live in. It was breathtaking, and they believed that a scoundrel like Liam O'Shea should not be allowed to live in it, but they never voiced it. They O'Shea's were a respected family in Galloway, a respected family that Liam usually made a mockery out of by embarrassing. It was his refusal to get a job, stop drinking, and whoring about that embarrassed them the most. He refused to grow up and settle down.. Even with his bad reputation, his good looks and his family's wealth attracted women of all stations. His father would do practically anything if he just took a wife. The drinking didn't necessarily need to stop, nor did he really need to get a job, but he wanted Liam out of his hair and out of his house.

When the two of them arrived, Buffy missed nearly everything surrounding her. Most would have been in awe at the estate, but like most of the women of Galloway, Buffy was in awe of Liam. The black stallion ran around inside of the fence as Liam ran with it. Back and forth, Liam and the horse looked as if they were playing a game of tag. Liam moved so smoothly on his feet, never missing a beat. Beneath the bright sun, dirt rose in the air from the movement of the stallion and Liam's riding boots, some already tinting Liam's facial features. Sweat slid down his face and onto the chest that was revealed from the shirt that had fallen open to reveal just enough skin. Emerald eyes watched the way his hair fell in his face or caught in the wind with and his shirt moved against his skin with each gallant move of his body. Mouth going completely dry, Buffy felt a twinge of arousal. Treading forward, she reached the fence that enclosed them in their own little word. Releasing a breath that she was unaware she had been holding in, Buffy gazed at him dreamily. He was pure masculine raw sex.

The horse could be heard to anyone that was willing to listen, but Buffy. The only thing she heard was the sound of Liam breathing, panting. The emerald of her eyes deepened lust, following every sensual move of Liam's body as he twisted and turned and taunted her. God, how he taunted her. And then she heard the sound of her own breathing, practically in sync with Liam's as she clutched the railing until she heard the wood crack. "Oh my god." She cursed to herself inwardly, swearing he could make her orgasm if she watched him move any longer. Flushed, aroused, and out of her element, Buffy could not bring herself to move away or run. Just when she didn't think she could be more attracted to him, Liam and the horse came to a stop. The compassion he showed to the horse had her falling for him. He was a beautiful person when he thought no one was watching. His hands moved over the horse as he patted and petted it. The two had a connection, both wild and spirited creatures. It was something she would never forget.

Releasing the stallion, Liam turned her direction, freezing when he saw her. He did not even move his eyes to see who had joined her, because there she was. His little blonde Gypsy. After days of searching for her, she had found him instead. He knew she had her ways about her then. Jogging over to her, Liam smiled at her, no trace of guilt, no pain. It was a real smile, one that could make any girl weak at the knees.

"Ye missed me then, lass?" His eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Huh? What? No! I .. I did not know you lived here." As always, she fumbled for words in front of him.

"No? Are you sure 'bout that? Ye look as if yea found what ye've been searchin' for darlin'."

Shaking her head no, she remained mute, scared to mess up and say the wrong thing.

"Ye at a loss for yer words now?" Standing before her, his smile only grew.

"No."

"No?" His hands moved to rest on top of hers as he rubbed them knuckles with his thumbs.

"I said it, didn't I?" Exasperated, she jerked her hands free. She had been gripping the post until her knuckles turned white and from the looks of it, he had noticed.

"Aye, ye did." His eyes gave away his amusement, but she could not bring herself to look in them. "But that does not mean much if yer lyin, lass."

Opening her mouth to deny it, she was silenced by Liam as he placed his finger over her lips.

Chuckling, Liam lifted his eyes toward the sky so she'd notice and then he leaned in and whispered. "Someone knows yer lyin, and it's not just me."

Trembling all over, Buffy realized that Liam's warm breath affected her just as much as Angel's coolness.

While Buffy was caught up in the feel of Liam's breath, he glanced toward Doyle and gave him a look, a look that said for him to leave them. Doyle nodded, a knowing smile forming just before he turned to leave.

Pulling back Liam smiled at Buffy and offered her his hand. "Come meet him."

A clueless look passed over Buffy's features. "Who?"

Laughing again, a sound that Buffy loved, Liam took her hand in his and helped her climbed over the fence, all the while admiring the view of her tanned shapely legs, the action provided him.

"What about Doyle?"

"He's got somewhere to be, don't ye worry so much, lass."

Fingers curling in Liam's she allowed him to lead her after he helped her down from the fence. It wasn't like she needed it, but it was nice to feel like a normal girl again. Telling herself not to be scared because she fought demons all the time, she tried to mentally prepare herself for touching the horse.

Allowing Liam to guide her hand, she stroked the stallion just like he showed her. It made her smile. It was a nice normal feeling. Beaming up at Liam, she turned her body toward his. "What now?"

"Now we take him out for a ride."

Alarmed, Buffy shook her head no. She was a city girl. There was no way in hell she was riding a horse. Before she could vocally protest, Liam was lifting her up on the horse and instructing her to swing her leg over. Nervous she held onto the stallion tightly, as Liam climbed on behind her. Leaning back against him instinctively, she played the part of the dumb girl very well, allowing Liam to take the dominant position. She wasn't a simpering moron by any means, but she felt it was okay to allow a man to be the man every once in a while. Buffy didn't mind submitting, if only for a little while.

Galloping off into the horizon, Buffy could not help, but to giggle girlishly when she realized it was almost sunset. How ironic. Maybe just maybe, she could handle being around Liam after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for this taking so long. I tried to double my usual amount because of the wait. The flu had my beta sick and it had me sick as well. Ironically enough, we both had computer trouble as well. We're both back now. Warning. There is some kind of sexual content in here so warning … NC-21 to be safe? Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. (: Please review this fiction. I love hearing your opinions and it makes me want to write a lot more.

It had been days since riding off into the sunset with Liam and they had found every excuse to see one another. But what Buffy could not bring herself to stop comparing him to Angel, and doing so only made her throw up walls that Liam could not figure out a way to climb over. It was different with Liam, so much more different than her time with Angel. They had all the time in the world to get to know one another, but still she reserved herself. She could see Liam in the night or in the day, beneath the moonlight or in the sunlight. It was a beautiful thing, but the sense of betrayal would not fade away. Each time she laughed in Liam's presence, it felt like she lost apart of her she had given to Angel before. The debate on if she deserved to be happy or not was always there. Did she truly deserve it? What made it right? The questions often defeated her and acted as the walls that she built around herself.

Arms wrapped around herself, Buffy's nose crinkled when she thought about Liam's persistence. How could Angel be so different than Liam? In a way, Liam reminded her of Angelus. He was Angel with no reservation, but then not Angel. Her thoughts shifted back to Liam and how, just like Angelus, he pursued her without reservation, practically obsessed over her. Angel usually kept his distance, so much so, she was hardly sure of how he felt about her until she practically forced it out of him. There was no forcing with Angelus or Liam. Oh no, they both made their intentions well known. They wanted her. What Buffy could not figure out was which was actually more dangerous.

She could see the difference in all three men. They all shared some similarities, but then again, they were all so vastly different from the other. How in the hell could she feel attracted to three very different men? A blush immediately crept up into her cheeks. It probably helped that they shared the same body, a body that was definitely easy on the eyes. Yes, they all possessed qualities that could capture any woman's interest, maybe even their hearts.

Taking a seat by the fire, she ignored the curious looks of the Gypsies that surrounded her. She was foreign to them, but easily accepted as one of their own. There was something about her that invited them to trust her. Buffy had a way about her that appealed to them, and it was in her eyes and her manner that urged them to trust her so. Buffy on the other had, was the weary one at first, not sure who to trust until she lingered around them. The longer she stayed in Galway, she realized it was the Gypsies and the poor that could be more easily trusted than the rich. Figuring it's where she belonged for the time, Buffy found herself taking to the Gypsies and all they had to offer her.

Entranced by the fire, she only rose to her feet when the need to forget about Liam and the complication he brought to both her heart and her head came about. The music beckoned her to stand, to dance. Giving into her body's natural instinct to dance, Buffy's hips sashayed from side to side to the beats of the song. Eyes closing, she let everything go and lost herself in the music. Her body moved in tune with the rhythm and beats of the song as she danced around the fire. Everything about the music beckoned her, made her blood sing, and she knew then she was meant to be a Gypsy. If only for a little while…

Feeling the familiar pull, Buffy realized one thing. The connection was still there. Her connection with Angel was still there with both Angelus and Liam. Maybe there was something to it. The pull to Angel had always been stronger than it had been with any other vampire. She could just feel him. And with Liam, she felt him. It wasn't as strong as it was with Angel, but it both scared and excited her that something was there.

Eyes finding him, she felt the familiar heat in the pit of her tummy at seeing him. The attraction to that body had started the first time she had seen him and it had never gone away, just intensified. When the music switched to something slower, the women slowed their pace and didn't dance around the roaring fire anymore. Finding their places around the fire, they danced to enchant the men that surrounded them.

Rendered to her spot, Buffy inhaled from across the fire as she stared at him. He was such a beautiful man. The day had taken it's toll on his attire, leaving the grit and dirt clinging to not only his clothes, but to his skin as well. Buffy believed it only added to the sexiness that was Liam O'Shea. Looking away, she felt out breath and slightly faint. Maybe Angel could forgive her. Bad Buffy. The thought entered her mind as soon as the other had come.

Stealing a peak at him, Buffy made a decision. If only for one night, she'd enjoy the afterlife she was rewarded with. Raising her arms above her head, she tilted her head toward the sky and found herself looking into one of the most beautiful starry skies she had ever seen. Following her instincts, her body moved seductively. The beats of the drums seemed in sync with her own her heart beat. She would feel him watching her, knew he wanted her. It made her blood go hot so much so that she could feel the heat from the inside, out.

Moving around the fire, her body twirled around, her eyes finally catching Liam's once more. There was no mistaking his want before, but now, now it was raw need. It made Buffy want to push him further, test his limits. That plan was interrupted by the fingers enclosing around her wrist. How had he moved so fast? Staring down at the fingers that held her captive, she dared not to look up into the eyes that raked over her body. Stumbling forward when tugged he her closer, Buffy stared hard at the visible part of his chest that wasn't covered by the tunic. No, no she would not look at him. Those eyes had haunted her over the years and she knew she'd give in and do whatever he wanted if their eyes met one more time.

Rolling her lower lip between her teeth, Buffy was surprised when Liam lifted her chin. Why did he want to see her face? Don't look. Don't look. Her eyes remained closed and she had no time to continue debating on opening them. He had no plans of looking into her eyes. It wasn't what he was after. Her chin was released seconds after lips lowered to her own. Angel's lips. They were Angel's lips, but they were warm. Giving into the need to cling to some part of Angel, Buffy did not pull away from his kiss, but embraced it. Arms wrapping around his neck as his hands fell to her hips, she stepped forward and moulded her body against his. Lips parted in invitation when he sought to deepening the kiss. She could fell them moving, but her feet had left the ground.

With Liam carrying her as they kissed, she focused on not thinking of anything, but the kiss and the arms that carried her away from the crowd. The cat calls from the Gypsies were ignored. It was obvious that Liam had intentions with the young Gypsy and the crowd supported it. Holding onto him, she gripped him tighter when she felt herself being lowered to the dew covered grass. It was cool and damp, a nice contrast to the heat that clung to their skin. Body shielded by Liam's, Buffy curled her fingers in his locks as his hand slid up the outside of her thigh and beneath the skirt. Breaking the kiss, she felt his spell beginning to wear off until his lips found her skin. Her eyes opened and focused on the sky above her until he found places that made her dizzy. They began to flutter as Liam's lips moved over her skin.

Liam pressed kisses over her skin, determined to taste every bit of her skin revealed to him. Hand squeezing the outside of her thigh, he moved her thighs apart to properly crawl in between them. It was a place he felt like he belonged. Focusing on her collarbone, he heard Buffy moan out beneath him and it made him chuckle against her skin. She was beautiful to him even in the moonlight. Used to seeing her in the day beneath the sunlight, he realized that he found her to even more beautiful beneath the moonlight. Wanting to see all of Buffy, Liam eased the skirt higher up her thighs that wrapped around him with a strength that he did not expect from such a tiny woman.

Raising himself up on his arms, he stared down at Buffy. Her blonde hair was above her so that the blonde locks created a halo that fit an angel like her. Eyes raking over her face, he couldn't resist dipping down to kiss the lips that were parted in anticipation while her eyes remained shut. Moving his lips downward, his fingers roamed over the raised skin of her neck before he pressed a kiss to the flesh. The reaction was one he had never gotten before. Finding himself flat on his back, Liam sat up, his eyes wide with shock. Did she just knock him off her? Staring at the angry blonde, he just sat there as she scrambled to her feet huffing and puffing. Before she could speak, the fiery little Gypsy started yelling at him.

"You need to learn boundaries!" His hands beneath her skirt would have normally upset her if it had been anyone else but him or Angel. It wasn't that which had bothered her.

"You ruined everything. Just could not leave well enough alone now could you …" Exasperated, she stood facing him with her hands on her hips before she began all over again, not once giving him the chance to speak.

"Here I was just giving everything away and you had to go and just take more than what I was willing to offer. Damn you. Just shoo .. be gone. Get away from me." Her eyes narrowed because he just stared at her like she had lost her damn mind.

"Are you deaf? This is my space. You have your space. I have my space. Go be in your space." Waving him along, she started to tap her foot on the ground when he just chuckled at her.

"Ye alright there, lass?"

Brow quirking, Buffy rubbed her scar to wipe away his kiss, before she covered it with her hand.

"Do I look okay to you? Did you not hear what I just said?"

Climbing to his feet, Liam adjusted himself, before invading her personal space all over again.

"Aye, I did. Ye want to play hard to get then? Is this one of ye games then, love?"

Throwing her hands up, Buffy turned away from him, only to squeal in surprised when he pulled her back against him. She could feel him, all of him. It had been a long time since she had THAT pressing against her. Jerking out of his hold, she wagged her finger at him, not finding amusement in his amusement.

"This .. you know what .. I.. why .. just what are you still doing here?"

Reaching out, he touched her cheek only to have his hand smacked away.

"Ye really want me to stay. Stop fighting it. I'll have you sooner rather than later, lass."

Mouth falling open, she dared to ask the one question she knew better to ask.

"Have me how?"

His eyes glittered in amusement, before it disappeared behind the lust.

"Every way I want ye, but first ... my intentions were to have ye' right now."

Swallowing, she shook her head no. Sex with Liam was bad. Bad Buffy.

"I don't think so."

Yanking her hips forward, he pressed his own hips into hers as his hands grabbed her ass.

"No? Cause I get the feeling that ye want it."

Scoffing, she struggled against him until she realized three things. One, she could feel him hardening more against her, two she liked it, and three … she didn't know if she really wanted to fight him off her. She had tried right? Maybe she could get away with saying she had tried not to.

"You're sadly mistaken. The only women who want you are simpering morons and tavern whores. I'm neither." Her chin lifted proudly.

"Am I mistaken? Cause I could have sworn …" His hand went up her skirt and between her thighs, before she could realize he had stopped speaking. Long, nimble fingers slid along her wet slit, making her gasp out. "Aye, I definitely get the feeling ye want it."

Body trembling, she met him half way in the kiss, only to cry out in surprise when she felt two of those fingers plunge inside of her sheath. Even though time had given Angel more experience, she realized he was born with talent. Buffy was born between sagging against him, clinging to him, or pushing away from him as he pumped his fingers inside of her, before finally curling them to find that spot. Trying to focus, she turned her head away from his kiss, a task difficult on its own. Was this really happening? No longer did she have to glance at the sky to see stars, she could see them behind her eyelids.

Embarrassed by her body's reaction, she hid her face in his chest as she felt him use his thumb to manipulate her clit. Crying out Angel's name, she was assaulted with images of Angel slipping his hand into her cotton panties beneath her skirt while they 'patrolled' the graveyard. She had been innocent then, but so responsive. Her body reacted just the same. It knew its mate. Feeling herself slip away, she called out Angel's name as she rode out her climax. Knees giving out, she was relieved that Liam had the decency to catch her. Legs weak, body humming, she groaned when Liam pulled his fingers out of her and pulled her against him so she could stand. She wasn't prepared for what he did next. Eyes on his face, she felt a throbbing between her legs when his fingers slipped between his own lips. Angel used to do the same thing!

Cheeks flushed, she opened her mouth to speak, but could not find her voice.

"If one taste is that sweet, I can imagine how ye' will taste perched on my face."

Pushing away from him, she ignored every protest her body had.

"You'll never find that out." Buffy growled out as she walked off, trying to fight off her aching need to go back to him so they could both find out.

Liam laughed as he jogged to catch up with her. Just as he reached her, he leaned in to whisper.

"I'll have ye, Buffy, but only when you ask me to." And with that, he walked off whistling a happier tune than he had walking in.

**Author's Note:** I figured it'd be fun to have Lima to be like Angel, but have all the differences that drives a girl crazy. What do you think of it so far? Worth the wait? Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** NC-21. Just a little warning. Read & Review please. Also, please check out my new fiction: Love's Imprisonment. Special thanks to **frosty600** for being my beta. Love you girly. Sorry for the wait. Let's hope it was worth it!

**Chapter Six**

The empty bottle of Whiskey was spun in a circle as Liam debated on if he should find a way to get more, or just find something else to do with his time. Hazel eyes haunted him as Liam sat on the couch with his eyes on the empty bottle. He could still feel the way she felt on his fingers, the way she had tasted. Liam brought his hand to his face, knowing that her sweet scent no longer lingered, but wishing it could have. A chuckle fell from his lips as he thought about how it sounded. It was definitely a good thing her scent didn't linger. Pushing himself off the couch, Liam was assaulted with an image, a memory that could not be his own, but felt very much like it was.

_The sweet scent of the blonde drifted up toward his nostrils causing him to inhale so that he could breathe her in. He knew that scent. It was Buffy, his Buffy. Moving closer to the window, the branch shifted downward from his weight. He could see her better, smell her better. The little blonde shifted in the bed, the cover hiding her from him. It wasn't a secret to him. He knew. The cover shifted from the movements of her hand. A smirk tugged at his mouth. He made a tsking sound with his tongue. Naughty Buffy. Hearing her whimper, Angel groaned low in his throat as her scent assaulted his nostrils. Swiftly, he moved inside of the room. Maybe he'd lend her a hand, literally. _

_Liam watched himself take a seat on the bed, his brows knitting together in confusion. His hair was shorter as was hers and although she was covered up by the blanket, he had no doubt about it that her clothes were different just as his were. He looked older, but yet she looked younger, so much younger. It was like their worlds had been reversed. He had the wisdom and the age and she the youth and naivety. Transfixed by the different version of himself and of his little gypsy, Liam watched the scene continue to unfold as he stayed close to the window. _

_Angel looked a bit uncertain about what he was about to do, but the moment she looked at him, really looked at him, he was certain he had made the right decision in entering her bedroom. Buffy's eyes that were tightly squeezed shut popped open the moment she felt him. Cheeks already flushed from trying to achieve her climax, Buffy blushed a much deeper red. Panting out his name in surprise, her hand stilled beneath the covers, making Angel chuckle quietly. Her mouth opened with every intention of explaining to him, lying to him. His eyes gave away that he knew better and so Buffy tried to hide beneath the covers. Chuckling a little louder, Angel intended to distract Buffy from her embarrassment. _

_Liam's brows shot up as Angel pulled down the covers to reveal a sheepish, but silk clad Buffy. The night shirt was hiked up on her hips, the coral pink contrasting quite nicely with the olive tone of her skin. Instead of leaning against the wall, Liam had straightened up, staring intently as Angel leaned down to silence the babbling Buffy with a kiss. Instead of her body tensing like it had with Liam, it relaxed beneath the weight of Angel's upper-body. It intrigued Liam. Why would a younger Buffy trust him? Stepping forward to steal a peak of the show, Liam crossed his arms over his chest. He needed it explained. _

_Buffy's lips parted against his mouth, feeling the coolness of Angel's tongue seek out her own. Body lifting to seek more contact, her hormones were on teenage overload. Angel's tongue darted expertly into her mouth as his hand crept down her stomach to ease apart the thighs that her hand had been previously hiding between. Instead of touching her, he guided her hand back down between her toned thighs. Sitting back, eyes darkened with lust he watched a hesitant Buffy look up at him with confusion on her face. Did he want her to … no he could not. The blush deepened. _

_Angel unfastened the remaining buttons of the silk night shirt to reveal her golden globes to him. His eyes raked over her hungrily. There were no tight blouses or short skirts to tease him. The silk only confined her arms and left her body open to him. She was breathtaking beautiful. He wanted to watch her, but he wanted her to know he was watching. _

_Teeth sunk in the plump flesh of her lower lip, Buffy hesitantly moved her fingers to her nether-lips. Slipping between them, she pushed a finger inside of herself and Liam thought he'd bust through his pants if she continued. He had witnessed many erotic things in his young life, but Buffy had this innocence about her that was far more appealing than any tavern wench or any woman that had ever shared his bed. With Buffy slowly pumping her fingers inside of herself, Angel leaned his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He switched between her breasts, showing them both the same attention that had her arching against him as she whimpered his name. Releasing one of her breast with a pop, he blew air across both nipples, before kissing downward. _

_Settling between Buffy's thighs, Angel nudged them further apart, before grabbing a hold of her wrist. Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his mouth and then cleaned the two fingers that had been buried inside of her with his mouth. He could feel her watching him, heard her intake of breath. Hearing her sigh of frustration, Angel could not help but smile at his little slayer. "Hand me your pillow."_

_The pillow was handed to him by hands that shook beyond her control. What could he do with a pillow? Before she could even contemplate asking, Angel lifted her ass off the bed as he slid the pillow beneath her. It intrigued her, but yet she had a feeling she'd never look at her pillow the same ever again. That feeling was confirmed as Angel disappeared between her thighs. He needed her ass lifted so he could feast between her thighs. Propped up by the pillow through Angel's doing and on her arms from her own, Buffy curiously looked down at Angel only to have herself look away in embarrassment. The sight that greeted her was almost too much for her to handle. The sight in front of Angel and Liam was exactly what they both craved. Angel used his fingers to part Buffy's folds, before flattening his tongue and running it along her slit. All of the juices that had flowed freely from her were lapped up, but the ministrations of his tongue only provided more for Angel. Having to contain himself, Angel forced himself to calm down and not climax in his pants like some sixteen year old boy. He needed to take his time with her, introduce her to the more passionate side of life. _

_Finding her entrance, Angel flicked his eyes upward to steal a glance at Buffy. Seeing her watching him, he smiled against her, before pushing his tongue inside of her. Her surprised, "Oh!" caused him to chuckle inwardly as he continued. His thumb was used to rub against her swollen clit as he thrust his tongue in and out of her expertly. Feeling her body lift off the bed, Angel slid his hands beneath her ass and lifted her pussy to his mouth. He could never satisfy his hunger for her, but he had ever intention on satisfying the little slayer that writhed and bucked against his mouth in need. _

_Liam found himself hovering over them by the bed side, his gaze alternating between Buffy and Angel. How could she give herself so willingly to him this time, but not when he had tried priory. Was it his hair? Liam's hands went to his longer locks and then shifted to Angel's. It couldn't be. His hair looked fine, didn't it? Moving in front of the mirror, he realized what he was doing, before he could stop himself. A strangled sound formed in his throat as he watched the tiny blonde's back arch completely off the bed in the mirror as she cried out, "Angeeeelllll" in the midst of her release. Whipping around to face them, he found himself throwing himself toward his body. He had to experience it somehow. He wanted to feel what Angel was feeling. Liam wanted to feast on Buffy the way Angel was doing. It wasn't enough. _

Instead of throwing himself into the body, Liam found himself alone in his home with the slip of a taste of Buffy on his tongue. He needed her and the throbbing of his dick only further proved that. Pushing it down, he winced. He had no idea if he could wait that long. She seemed much easier to please quite literally in the dream? Vision? Memory? What was it?

How could he look older and she look younger? He needed to know. The real question was where could he find his little gypsy …

Leaving the home without another word, Liam could only think of one person that would know her whereabouts and his friend owed him that much at least. Hurrying down the old dirt road, Liam took the path where he first discovered his gypsy and almost expected her to be there. Almost. Seeing that she wasn't, he quickened his pace, hoping to catch her by surprise so she wouldn't flee. Liam had to chuckle at that thought. She was the only woman that he had pursued that had resisted his charm. It only made her that much more interesting. She was a challenge, and Liam loved challenges.

Raising his hand to twist the door knob, he froze when a voice inside him whispered, "She's much more than that."

Shaking off the eery feeling and the warmth that the thought provoked, Liam entered the small cottage without any warning. It looked the same. Nothing had ever really changed and he never expected it to. Doyle lived in the pubs and in the rooms above them with whatever woman he could get to submit to his rehearsed charms. Pushing open each door, he entered each room, finding them all empty. Turning to leave, the bedroom door caught his eye and a pang of jealousy rose up inside of him. Without thought, he charged inside the room, his mouth open ready to accuse the both of them until he saw her.

Curled up in the bed, he found his little gypsy fast asleep in the twin sized bed that still seemed to swallow her. Mouth snapping shut, Liam shifted to the bed much like he had in the vision. Lifting his hand, he stroked her flushed cheek with the back of it, before dropping it to the bed where she slept. Her body trembled from the cold, but yet her cheeks were flushed with warmth. It made no sense to him until he heard it.

"Angel.." The soft unanswered prayer of the name left Liam wanting to fall to his knees and worship her until he was worthy, but it was the moaning and quiet whimpering that had him wanting to shame the devil and find comfort between her thighs.

The name was cried out soon after and it made the jealousy rise inside of him once more until he remembered it was what she had called him in the vision. A cocky smirk formed on his mouth then as a hand moved to her thigh. He felt his dick twitch in anticipation when her thighs shifted apart at his touch. Was he really about to do this?

Sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh, he nodded his head to himself. She wanted it. Easing closer, he slid it further until he found the mound that he was searching for. Soft, wet, and ready for him. Stroking the lips with expert fingers, Liam groaned. She was so responsive even in her sleep. Playing with the blonde curls, he used his other hand to push the skirt up as she lifted her hips out of instinct.

Yes, she was truly perfect.

Eyes lifting to her body, Liam's finger slid to her opening and that's when he felt it. The guilt washed over him and he pulled his hand away. She wanted him. He had witnessed it, but he wanted her to want him now and not just then. Fixing her clothing, he crawled into the bed with her and laid down beside her. He'd have her, but when they were both ready and fully alert. He needed her to remember.

Arm slipping around her waist, Liam told himself it was to keep her warm, to stop her shivering. He wasn't holding her because he wanted to and he certainly didn't like it when her body turned toward his and snuggled against his chest. No, no he didn't like it at all. Her magic wouldn't work on him. He'd find out what the vision was about, bed her, and then leave. Letting sleep claim him, he tried to force the blonde gypsy out of his mind, but soon fell into dreams where hazel eyes stared up at him with so much trust as they stole chaste kisses in a graveyard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Read & Review please. Special thanks to **frosty600** for being my beta. Love you girly. Sorry for the wait. As always, Buffy & Angel and the rest of Joss Whedon's creative little characters aren't mine. Nor are the quotes!

**Chapter Seven**

Snuggled up in a cocoon of warmth, Buffy yawned sleepily as she reached up to rub sleep out of her eyes. It was the arm around her waist that threw her. Jerking upward in the bed, she started to lash out, but stopped herself when she recognized the body. She'd know that body anywhere. Even with his hair longer and hiding his face, Buffy knew it was Angel. The tattoo was gone on his naked back and his skin was tanned from the sun, but it was all Angel. Or well Liam. Reaching out, Buffy traced the muscles of his back. She could feel them flex beneath her fingertips as he shifted in his sleep. The movement of his warm skin beneath her fingers made her tremble. It had been so long since she'd been able to touch him. So long that Buffy just wanted to bask in it even though he wasn't technically her Angel.

Her Angel … It had been quite some time since she had thought like that too. Since when did he belong to her? A smile crept on her lips. He would always belong to her, just as she would always belong to him. A voice inside her sounded off with the reminder …_He isn't your Angel. He doesn't even know you._ Her thoughts were disturbed by the quiet whisper of her name. Glancing over at Liam, Buffy leaned over to steal a peak at his face. He was sleeping, but she swore to herself she heard her name. How did he know her name?

From the way his eyes raced beneath his lids, Buffy could tell he was dreaming. He was dreaming about her! Buffy felt like an eager child in the circle during story-time. She eased in a little closer to him and then crossed her legs Indian-style. Propping her arms on her legs, Buffy rested her face on her hands and waited just like that for something … for anything.

_Tell me more._

The thought made her giggle and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling out loud again and waking him. No, she didn't want to wake him. It was nice to watch him sleep for a change. When Liam remained quiet, Buffy had to resist the urge to reach out and poke him in the side. It'd wake him and she'd be left feeling more disappointment.

_Come on._

Chewing on the inside of her mouth, Buffy huffed impatiently and considered poking him once more. Maybe it'd work. Who was she kidding … Eyes leaving Liam, Buffy glanced toward the doorway. She could always get up, but then that would mean she would be out of the bed and Liam would be in the bed. What good was that? How many times had she wanted to stay home from school to be with Angel? It wasn't the same though. Sulking, Buffy was just about to give up when she heard it.

"I'm just tryin' to protect you. This could get outta control."

Her head jerked toward Liam's direction quick enough to cause a sharp pain to shoot up her neck.

He officially had her attention.

Buffy leaned forward so far she was quite certain she had long invaded his personal space, but what did he care … he was sleeping. He was her specimen beneath the microscope. He had Angel's memories? How could he have Angel's memories?

"This isn't some fairy tale. When I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after."

Okay, now she really wanted to poke him.

Reaching out, she intended on poking him, but froze the moment those chocolate orbs rested on hers. Sleepily, Liam attempted to focus his vision and the moment his little Gypsy came into view, he smirked.

Fingers curling around Buffy's wrist, Liam brought it to his lips and then pressed his lips firmly against her racing pulse.

"Good mornin' to ye' lass, ye sleep well?"

A flush rose in Buffy's cheeks. He had caught her. The twinkle in his eyes and the knowing gaze said that much. She was definitely caught.

Tugging her wrist away, Buffy turned her head shyly. How could he make her feel sixteen all over again?

Arms coming to rest behind his head, Liam stared at the blonde that refused to look at him. There was a part of him that missed the contact of her eyes, but the rest of him needed the break from the intrusion into his soul.

Those dreams. She had been there. This time he hadn't watched from the outside. No. He had played it out like it actually happened. Did it happen? The dreams left him feeling confused and he had a feeling the gypsy knew more about him than she was letting on. Maybe she was trying to work her magic on him. Maybe she was a witch! His eyes narrowed, she had to be.

Sitting up in the bed, he swung his legs over the side and turned his back to her. He couldn't look at her. Those eyes would put him beneath her spell again.

Buffy felt the movement on the bed and had to hold her breath. Was he going to say anything? What were his plans? And just how had he gotten in the house? Certainly Doyle had locks … Had locks been invented? In that moment, she missed Angel. He would tell her. She wouldn't have to guess. Yeah he was Mr. Cryptic Guy when it all began, but over time he had opened up.

They both stood and when Buffy moved to face him so she could question him, Liam brushed by her like she wasn't even in the room.

Mouth open, Buffy tried to force her question out, but Liam stopped her. Without a word, he left the room.

Reminded of Angelus, she felt like she was standing in Angel's apartment all over again. She wasn't sure if the silence was worse than Angelus's crude remarks or not. At least he had acknowledged her existence before he left.

Following him out, Buffy grabbed his arm intending on halting his departure, but the force of his stride made her slide across the dirty floor.

Bare-feet slid all too quickly as Liam continued on walking through the home. What the hell? Buffy tightened her hold and tried to jerk him to a stop. A gasp left her mouth, the second he did stop. She hadn't stopped him by force, no, he had stopped on his own out of pure annoyance.

Looking down at her, piercing brown eyes bore into hers with questions left unasked. "Lass…"

The word made her release him. Buffy never felt so weakened and dumb in her life. The tone made her feel like a clingy ex-girlfriend or a child being scolded by someone.

She was the slayer, damnit! Wasn't she?

"Oh my God…" Backing away from Liam, she shook her head no in despair. It couldn't be. She couldn't be powerless in a place where she didn't really know anyone and a time where no one could really protect her.

The absolute horror in her eyes made Liam soften just a bit.

A hand went to her mouth in surprise as tears welled up in her eyes. What was she going to do? Liam hated her. She wasn't the slayer anymore or was she? What happened to her powers? She had them at first… What happened? What was her purpose there?

Unable to give into her tears in front of him, Buffy fled out of the house leaving behind a very confused Liam.

It was a trick. She wanted him to follow her.

Liam stared after her for a moment before the overwhelming need to protect her kicked in.

"Buffy, wait!"

**Author's Note:** Who misses Angel?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. Getting back to updating.

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>

Staring at the bottom of his glass, Liam mumbled Buffy's name for what the patrons of the bar believed to be the thousandth time that night. It had been useless to search for her, but he had. It was if she had vanished into thin air. Her sudden disappearance only further convinced Liam that she was indeed a witch. Where had she gone? Why did it matter?

Slamming the empty glass down on the bar, Liam's departure from his seat was interrupted by the brunette who slid into his lap none too gently. A fist full of hair, Liam pulled the tavern wench's head backward to look at her face. Brown eyes met his, and Liam felt disgusted at the both of them. He was disgusted that she did not possess similar hazel eyes to lose his self in and at the discovery that he had been searching for those eyes.

Shoving her out of his lap, Liam advanced on the young, blonde tavern wench that he intended to bed to rid himself of Buffy once more. The closer he got to the blonde, the more Liam's thoughts disturbed his drunken stupor. Just where in the hell had the witch gone and which man did she have under her spell? Anger and jealousy rose inside of him all too quickly. What gave her the right to disappear when he had yet to get her out of his system? It was his call. He was the male. It was under his control.

Growling, Liam only saw red as he left the tavern in search of his girl. He'd be damned if he just let her cast him aside. Things were left unfinished. The spell would be broken soon and he'd be free of her, free of the spell, and free to do as he damn well pleased.

How long had it been? A few days … almost a week? Images of Buffy with another man were conjured up in his mind, leaving him heated in the cool night air. The more he thought of her, the more he realized that Buffy wasn't the type of woman to betray him. He could see her with a dark haired boy, an older man, and a red head but even in those memories he knew she could only see him. The memories sobered him some, but not enough before the journey was complete.

Liam told himself not to be angry with her. He was there to get answers and there to fix everything. The visit was to be about him and him alone. He didn't care that she had ran off or where she had been. No. He just wanted her to take off the damn spell and for everything to just fade away. Stumbling onto the Gypsy grounds, he didn't know why he expected her to return there. He just had a feeling he couldn't shake. It was as if he could feel her presence.

The fire was nothing more than burning embers. The Gypsies had all taken themselves to their beds, all but one anyway. Buffy waited by the fire for Liam. Just because her slayer abilities had faded away, it didn't mean she had stopped feeling him. Her body just knew when he was around. It always had with any part of Angel.

Buffy refused to move from her spot after the way he had treated her. He was lucky that she did not turn her back on him and walk away. She didn't need to be hurt again and from the look he had given her … he'd hurt her just like Angel had. Purposely gazing down at her fingernails, Buffy remembered what Angel had told her about Liam. Then again … after all Angel had done to her, could he be trusted? From the looks of it, neither could be. At least Angelus made it obvious that he was around to destroy every bit of her. His determination to make her suffer was his agenda, but it hurt less because it was to be expected. Angel had promised her. Angel had a soul. Grumbling, Buffy kicked at the dirt with her feet. She really needed some shoes and a pedicure. One more look at her nails and she decided on a manicure too.

Eyes flickering up at the sound of twigs breaking beneath his boots, Buffy found herself surprised at how loud he was being. So much for having the silence and stealth that Angel possessed. That fact made her grin. The grin quickly disappeared at the stench of alcohol.

Hauled up against his chest with one fluid movement, Buffy turned her head to keep from gagging. It reminded her of her father and slightly of her mother. What was the appeal of alcohol anyway?

"If you're going to look like Angel, you could at least smell like Angel."

Gasping, Buffy's head spun to meet Liam's surprised look before she popped a hand over her mouth. It would be the only thing that shut her up. Her hand would be her saving grace … or so she thought.

"Oh no no no, say it again." Liam kept one hand wrapped around her waist and the other he used to peel her hand off her mouth.

Clearing her throat unnecessarily, Buffy played the dumb blonde role really well.

"Say what again?"

"You just said …" Liam's eyes narrowed and he gave her a shake. "Don't use any of your tricks on me lass, I know what ye said."

Hazel eyes wide like a doe's she stared at him faux innocently. "I said that you smell."

The narrowing of his eyes couldn't last under her spell. Laughter entered them and he found himself wanting to shake her or kiss her, possibly both.

"Ye stubborn little thing." Tipping his head downward, he smirked at Buffy's intake of breath and flush of her cheeks. "Ye could use a good bathing too."

Embarrassment flooded Buffy's system, but it was Liam's laughter that had her laughing along with him and her previous embarrassment forgotten. How many times had she heard Angel laugh? She could count the times on one hand. It was beautiful and rare.

"I …" The protest died on her lips … "You're right. I could."

"Just say it one more time and I'll take ye to a place where ye can wash yourself and ye clothes."

Her stomach growled and Liam couldn't help, but to use it to his advantage.

"A good meal and a bed as well, lass."

Buffy shimmied out of his hold so that she could think more clearly because having him so close ruined her judgment. Hands sliding awkwardly into her tangled mess of hair, Buffy considered her choices. She could stay with the Gypsies and sleep on the ground, bathe in the lake, and eat the next morning. Then on the other hand she could do as Liam said and accept all of the goodness that he offered.

"What's the catch?"

The little gypsy witch had the nerve to question his motives? Liam considered her for a moment. If she was weary of him and his intentions, maybe she wasn't an experienced witch.

"Just come with me lass and we'll discuss this smell situation."

A shrug off her shoulders, Buffy found herself sizing Liam up. She could take him. Human vs. Human. No vampire or slayer abilities. Okay so maybe not, but she could throw something at him and run.

"Well come on, I don't have all night. A girl's gotta eat you know."

Heading north, Buffy left Liam to follow her, but soon found herself being directed in the opposite direction when he steered her south by her shoulders. Instead of shrugging off his hold on her shoulders, Buffy allowed it. What harm could it do her anyway?

The journey stayed silent except for the rumbling of Buffy's tummy until Liam broke the silence.

"Who's Angel?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** Thanks Lady Mac for the beta job. Sorry for the wait!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine**

The answer remained a very complicated one. How could Buffy answer that and explain it so he would understand. He would consider her crazy. Then again, he did discover her name on his own. It could not hurt to try at least. Frowning, Buffy stole a look at the man who had led her away from her temporary home.

Buffy chose not to answer him. It was just that simple because it was just that complicated. Leaving the grounds of the Gypsies far behind, Buffy and Liam kept glancing over at each other as they journeyed to his home.

Brow lifting, Buffy looked at Liam, down at her clothing, at his home, and then down at her clothing again. Feeling out of place, Buffy took a step back and found herself thinking of Angel. Colliding with Liam, the memory hit them both hard.

"_But I don't want to go with you! I like the man with the musket," Buffy whined._

_Angel replied, "Come on."_

"_Do you have a musket?"_

The two shared the memory and before it could be processed completely Buffy found her self lost in the eyes of her Angel as the memory progressed further.

"_I don't get it, Buffy. Why'd you think I'd like you better dressed that way?__" Angel asked._

_Buffy answered,__"__I just wanted to be a real girl for once. The kind of fancy girl you liked when you were my age.__"_

"_Oh, no.__"_

"_What?__"_

"_I hated the girls back then. Especially the noble women.__"_

"_You did?"_

"_They were just incredibly dull. Simpering morons, the lot of them. I always wished I could meet someone... exciting. Interesting.__"_

"_Really? Interesting how?__"_

"_You know how.__"_

"_Still, I had a really hard day. You should probably tell me.__"_

As the memory faded from them Liam found himself voicing the memory in a hoarse whisper. "You're right. I should."

Lost in the moment, Buffy followed suit, "Definitely."

Liam's lips descended onto Buffy's but before it could deepen as it had in her bedroom that Halloween night, Buffy blinked and jerked away.

"Did you just … did we just .. I.. you kissed me."

Instead of facing the fact that the two had shared a memory, Buffy scolded him accusingly.

Staring down at the young blonde, Liam reached out to touch her hair, vividly remembering the long brunette color it had been before it had changed into the much shorter blonde style she had worn at the young age.

"Ye hair …"

The two words alone had Buffy grabbing at her tangled weave of locks.

"What about my hair?"

"It's longer. It suits ye."

Liam found her to be beautiful despite the drastic difference between all three styles. Each time she had kept his attention.

Glad for the topic change, Buffy flipped her hair and then picked at the ends. "If you think I'm going in there, you're crazy."

Focused on the most recent memory, Liam toyed with a better way of making her voice what had happened. Clearly she was the little witch that had put it in his mind. The contact with her had caused it. He was certain…. - until he remembered having gained other memories without her even being near.

"Come on. You'll be fine." Ushering her toward the path leading to the front door, Liam stayed on her heels to keep her from running away. He needed answers.

"Angel, I told you. It's not my kind of place. I am not that fancy kind of …"

Spun around to face Liam, Buffy nearly lost her footing. His mouth was opened to confront her about calling him Angel, but he feared scaring her off.

"A bath, clothes, a meal. That was the plan."

Between the stench and grimy feeling on her skin, the rumbling of her tummy, and the tangles in her hair, Buffy found herself no match for Liam.

"…Great plan," muttering more to herself, Buffy missed Liam's smile as the two entered the home.

Liam's parents and his younger sister Kathy would not be home from their time away visiting family for days. It allowed Liam the time he needed to gain answers from his little Gypsy witch without her running off or having time to do more spells on him.

Scared to touch anything, Buffy stayed close to Liam as they headed for the staircase leading upstairs. "You still stink. You need a bath too."

Buffy refused to be alone in needing a bath. The thought of not bathing alone turned her cheeks pink, a pink that Liam immediately noticed due to his scrutiny of her.

Unable to pass up the opportunity, Liam took Buffy's smaller hand in his much larger one. "Now lass, if ye want me to bathe with ye, all ye need to do is say so."

The pink deepened into a red. Angel never spoke to her like that.

"Where is the tub? I'm covered in ick." Exasperated, Buffy pulled her hand from his and practically darted the rest of the way up the staircase. Chuckling to himself, Liam jogged after her.

"_Hey, I'll love you, even if you're covered with slime.__"_

Just a flash of the memory but it was enough to cause Liam to fumble. Nearly tripping up the last step, Liam felt an immediate pull to Buffy but yet at the same time an equal aversion.

"I'll get someone to bring you some clothes and fix you a hot bath"

Unable to look at her, Liam turned away to seek out their one servant, Anna. Buffy was left in the hall confused and slightly offended. Had she done something to turn him away?

Soaking in the hot water, Buffy stared at the steam rising from the water. How had he known what to say? Had she voiced the memory and he just repeated it? No… He had spoken first. Toes resting on the tub, Buffy sank beneath the water in despair.

Liam rested in his bed for a long while nursing the headache consumption of too much whiskey and too many 'memories' had caused. Angel… How could he feel and remember everything Angel did and yet … before he could ask himself, the answer came to him. He knew what Angel looked like. He had been shown and then every memory since had been like living the memories on the inside versus the outside.

Sitting up in the bed, he could not wait any longer. He had to know more.

Buffy had finished with her bath and had dressed in the sleep attire the help had helped her into. Hair braided, Buffy tried to ignore the hunger pains as she snooped through the room that she had been shown to.

Peaking inside the silver jewelry box sitting on top of the vanity, Buffy gasped. Hand flying to her mouth, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Dropping into the seat in front of the vanity, Buffy fingered the velvet surrounding all of the jewelry, but her eyes never left it.

Her ring.

"My ring…"

Buffy did not know for sure, but it felt like hers … it looked like hers.

Liam had entered the room unbeknownst to Buffy. Noticing her distraction, he stared at her reflection in the mirror of the vanity as his feet carried him to her.

Immediately noticing the object of her distraction, Liam went to explain that it belonged to his deceased grandmother, but could not find any other words as he watched her finger the ring.

Tears spilled hotly down Buffy's cheeks as she turned away from her own reflection. Liam sank to the ground in front of her. Taking the ring, Liam's thumbs smoothed over the silver. The second he looked up into those hazel eyes, he knew.

"Put it on."

Having focused on just the ring alone, Buffy's eyes jerked to his.

"Angel?"

The cool silver of the ringer barely registered in Buffy's mind as soulful brown eyes stared into her own as the ring was slipped onto her ring finger.

"Angel!"

Throwing herself at Liam, Buffy knocked him backward as her lips captured his own. So caught up in the memories, Liam returned her kiss. Tugging her hair free of the braid, he rolled them so that his body covered hers. Kisses were trailed down her neck until they reached the raised skin. Guilt clouded his conscience as he kissed the skin there. Memories invaded his system one by one until all he could see, hear, smell, or feel was the blonde clinging to him.

Liam could not make sense of the memories. He just knew he loved her. God he loved her so much. Scooping her into his arms, Liam carried Buffy to the bed, his hands working at the ties of her night-gown. The indescribable and insatiable need Liam felt to be inside of her was just too much. He had to have her. Forever… wasn't that the point?

All of the pain and humiliation his father had caused him and the distress of failure melted away as Liam undressed the young woman that had stolen his heart. He could be her Angel as long as she remained his angel.


End file.
